Momentum
by Shadow'sDelight
Summary: As a tribute to the new 4th season of Ninjago airing on January 29, I've been writing a version of a blog that Lloyd would have to pass the time while he is touring Ninjago's countryside. As warning, there are a few things that I've mentioned in the story that some people will not agree with, so if you don't like it. Don't read it.
1. Momentum Chapter 1

Title: Momentum

Fandom: Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu; Rebooted

Writing style: Online blog

Characters: Lloyd Garmadon, Sensei Wu, Misako, Rattla, ex-Lord Garmadon, Slithraa, and Skales.

Cannon characters: Opal Hypno, Debra Hues, Fangnessa Pyre

Date: December 3. 2013

Time: 9:32 A.M.

Weather: Rainy

Mood: Moderate

**Lloyd's Blog**

It's been nearly six weeks after the defeat of the Overlord and it's been nearly two weeks since any of us -Cole, Zane, Jay, Kai, and I- have been any sighting of our formidable enemies the Serpentine. If you had been around them as long as I have you would always have to be on guard. Because as soon as you felt like you could trust them...SNAP...they would turn on you.

I'm not going to even bother introduce myself since, you readers, already know who -I- am. Continuing on, I've been betrayed three times by three of the most infamous Serpentine tribes: The hypnotic Hypnobrai, the fiery doubled headed Fangpyre, and, last but not least, the unavoidable Anacondrai.

*Three or four descriptive paragraphs later*

...I guess people _could _say that I do hold someone close to my heart- NOT in a lovey-dovey type way OR in a homosexual way! I'm sick and tired or reading fan-fictions about me and my team mates falling head over hills for some stupid self inserted female OC that happens to be a ninja as well OR being in a homosexual relationship with one my team mates! It's annoying, tiresome, and gross to read the same types of stuff over and over again.

*Sigh* Great...I just managed to cause myself to have another horrible pressure headaches that people normally get in bad weather... Speaking of which, it's raining pretty hard right now.

...

Sorry, for the my explosive rant earlier, everyone. I just get so tired of people writing that of stuff about me all the time. *Sighs* Anyway, back to what I was going to say. I do, in fact, hold someone very near and dear to my heart. It's...you guys won't believe me anyway...the Second in command of the Hypnobrai tribe, Slithraa. I know it's shocking but please give me a chance to explain myself before you go and jump into conclusions.

I've always thought of Slithraa as my protector and surrogate father back when I first met him face to face inside the Hypnobrai tomb. After, I had accidently caused him to hypnotize himself, Slithraa didn't show any signs of hostility or resistance to me.

Instead , Slithraa was just surprised as to why I was so far away from home and my family and how I managed to find the lever that opened the entrance to the tomb in the middle of the snow. Although, I was hesitant to answer his question at first, there was something about his gruff demeanor that made me feel like I could trust him completely and...it turned out that I was right for once. (Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't rub it in! X( )

(Note: When a person or another Serpentine is under a Hypnobrai's control, they won't show any signs of anger or hostility toward their 'master'. Even if they wanted to they're under the Hypnobrai's_ complete_ control. Slithraa explained this to me as he was escorting me out of the tomb just so you know.)

The old general was my protector during my three day stay with the Hypnobrai tribe. He even escorted me out of the tomb Skales (That idiot) defeated him the Slither Pit and banished me from -EVER- returning to the tomb. Bah! Yeah, right, like I would return to their tomb after what I've seen Skales do to Slithraa! I really hope that Skales gets what he deserves one day, from me, my team-mates, or another Serpentine. That guy, REALLY deserves it badly.

Confession: I still feel SO bad for causing Slithraa to lose his status as general to Skales, PLUS, having him, by Skales' orders, escort me out when he was still seriously injured too! *Cringes* That memory will never go away for a_ long _time and that will serve as a good reminder for me to be careful and think before I do _anything. _

Another thing, that I've heard from various Hypnobrai members (I won't name who.) was that Slithraa was an excellent leader, who had a good judgment of deciding his battles carefully and knowing when it was the best time to attack. It's really a shame that his title went to someone as reckless and power hungry as Skales. That will always be my fault no matter what people say. :(

...

Entry Has Been Saved and Posted


	2. Momentum Chapter 2

Momentum Chapter 2

Date: December 5, 2013

Time: 8:30 A.M.

Weather: Cloudy

Mood: Tired

Journal Title: Nothing

...Morning, everyone.

...

Entry Has Been Saved and Posted


	3. Momentum Chapter 3

Momentum Chapter 3

Date: December 8. 2013

Time: 9:40 A.M.

Weather: Partly Sunny

Mood: Exhausted

Journal Title: News

Hey, again, Sorry for the three day delay, but the president of the 'Borg Industries wanted to talk to Sensei Wu and dad about the change that are about to take place in Ninjago City. Apparently, the damage done by the Overlord was so great that it would take over a year to repair that the council decided to let Cyril, the name of the president, turn the city into a futuristic version of its former state...I think. *Groans* All the touring of Ninjago I've been doing has been giving me a headache as of late, so I apologize if I said anything wrong.

...

Truthfully, guys, I don't know if I can stay on the computer any longer. My back is hurting, my head is killing me and overall I think I just need to go back to sleep for a few more hours. So bye.

...

Entry Has Been Saved And Posted.


	4. Momentum Chapter 4

Momentum Chapter 4

Date: December 11, 2013

Time: 7:22 A.M.

Weather: Sunny

Mood: Great

Journal Title: Continuation

Hello, everyone, I'm back. :) It turned out that I slept the entire day away on Monday and funny thing is, no one come and tried to wake me up! *Laughs* So it was a great to finally catch up on sleep and to wake up fully rested yesterday. *Groans* The only down-sider to my morning was the 350+ messages that appeared on my computer screen. The majority of them were from angry fans that both cussed and chewed me out for my fifth journal entry about my thoughts on the type of fan-fictions they wrote about me and my team-mates. =(

Do you know what I told those obsessed fans? I told them to SUCK IT UP and to screw it. I am NOT  their toy or personal...whatever...for them to mess around with and ruin my image. PERIOD! Also, I am, from now on going to set my journal entries to Private where only my CLOSE friends and family can it read it. I am sick of drama, rabid, OBSESSED fans, touring, crazy and insane love letters that anonymous shriek "_WILL YOU MARRY ME?"_, and did I mention that I _HATE _touring? I know that I deserve it after defeating the Overlord, but for Heaven's sake, LEABE ME ALONE!

...

Grr... *Huff* I'll be back in an hour. I need a break from the computer. See you then. Bye. 

Time: 9:55

Phew...I'm back, guys. First things first, I'm NOT going to apologize for complaining. I have a right to complain, so if you don't like it...Leave. I don't want to deal with any crap from _anybody. _

...

Second, it felt really good to do 900 push-ups and take a ride on Ultra-Dragon again. The big lug needs the exercise and attention anyway/ I know that Cole would appreciate it. ;) Rocky sure does muss him, as do the other dragons. I need to give them and Sensei Wu a call...

[Journal Entry set to Private]

Go, I nearly forgot to set my journals to private! Phew...I'm glad that I remembered. =.=; Otherwise...well you guys know what would happen.

Hmm...well, after I logged back in I noticed that I received a Note from Debra Hues, A.K.A :theshydove: from . (By the way, she and I are JUST friends! So SHUT IT!)

*Ahem* Anyway, all that she had to say was really supportive, and that her mother, Opal Hypno, had someone she wanted me to meet- Wait, a minute, I think I have the message mixed up! Ok, I rechecked her message and she said "that whenever I had the time or had finished my tour that she had something she wanted to tell me -AND- that she would like for me to...cheer...her brother, Slithraa, up.

...

Oh, my God, I'm...going to see Slithraa again after such a long time. Whoa...*Blinks*

I need to get off, guys, I've...a lot to think about and plan, so...see you later.

Entry Has Been Saved and Posted.

~ End


End file.
